Honey eyes as sweet as you
by heavenz angel
Summary: Hermione as head girl and Draco as head boy. Not a good match, until sharing a common room and bathroom becomes useful...
1. last nite

I don't own any of the Harry Potter Characters, they all belong to J.K. Rowling.  
  
Chapter 1 Last Night  
  
*Hermione  
  
The last night before vacation was over, and Hermione was staying at the Weasley's house for the end of the summer along with Harry Potter. Tomorrow I'll be starting my last year at Hogwarts, sighed the 16 yr old. She was going to miss that school, it was like a second home to her, but at least she had something to look forward to, Hermione was this year's head girl.  
  
Looking in the bathroom mirror, Hermione wondered if people especially boys would see her as pretty and grown up, not just an excellent student. Her hair wasn't bushy like it used to be, but now after a few magic spells it lay on her back in soft chestnut curls. She'd also gotten a nice tan and skinnier. The loss of weight helped her curves to show more and it added about a cup size to her boobs. She had also started paying attention to clothes and makeup. With the help of Ginny, Ron Weasley's younger sister, she got a whole new make over. Ginny became Hermione's best friend over the summer and she also had the biggest crush on Harry Potter.  
  
"This is gonna be a great and fun year", Hermione said out loud to herself, and just then she heard Molly Weasley calling everyone down for dinner. After dinner she and Ginny planned what to wear the next day before they had to change into robes, and then they both fell fast asleep.  
  
*Draco  
  
Finally, I'm leaving this place for another year, though a 16 yr old hot blonde guy as he looked around his house, and after school ends I'm gonna be able to leave this shithole for good. Draco Malfoy couldn't stand his father always controlling him and hitting him or his mother whenever he felt like it. Draco was only sad because he was afraid for his mother, Narcissa, who was the only person that ever loved him. But he knew he had to get out of there or he'd probably go crazy or kill himself.  
  
Draco was looking forward to him 7th yr at Hogwarts. Screwing around, partying, and drinking were on the top of his list. Draco was known for being a sex god and hottest guy in school. He looked at himself in the mirror, flexed his muscles and smirked. While doing this, his light blond hair fell over his ice blue eyes. The hair and eyes looked perfect with his slightly tanned skin and perfect body with a six-pack. Every girl is gonna want me sooo bad this yr, he though to himself and fell asleep thinking how fun his last year would be. 


	2. unexpected stares

I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters.  
  
Chapter 2 Unexpected Stares  
  
It was still early when Ginny and Hermione woke up, so they got ready. Ginny was wearing a green halter top that matched her eyes, to that she put on tight black capris and sandals. She applied gray eyeliner and clear lip- gloss. Hermione left her long curly chestnut hair down, put on some brown eyeliner and beige eye shadow, which looked great with her honey colored eyes and she also applied pale pink lip-gloss. Hermione then put on a jeans mini skirt, a tight pink no-sleeve shirt, and beige sandals. The boys still weren't up, so Ginny and she went downstairs and were greeted by Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"I have an errand to run in town, so if you two don't mind leaving now, we'll grab same breakfast at "Holly's Magic Bake" on the way to the train.  
  
Arthur can take the boys." Said Mrs. Weasley to them. The girls looked at each other and both said " Sure, sounds great!" with a big smile.  
  
Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter awoke to the sound of Arthur Weasley yelling, "You've got 5 minutes to be ready, the train leaves in half an hour. I already brought your trunks downstairs and you boys can buy some food on the train. Your mother and the girls already left.. GET UP!!!!!".  
  
Now that Mr. Weasley had gotten a raise, the Weasleys didn't have to worry about money so much and could afford luxuries such as going out to eat or buying new clothes and robes for their children. It was also easier because only Ron and Ginny needed schoolbooks and robes. Mumbling, Ron and Harry got dressed and went downstairs and into the car.  
  
Hermione and Ginny ate their breakfast along with Mrs. Weasley and then left to the Hogwarts Express. Saying their good-byes, the two girls walked through the brick wall between platforms 9 and 10.  
  
"I'll catch you later.", said Ginny, as she ran off to some of her 6th year friends.  
  
"K", replied Hermione.  
  
She went on the train looking for an empty compartment for Ginny, Ron, Harry, and herself. Walking she noticed familiar and new faces. Then she saw this incredibly hot guy. She quickly straightened her skirt and touched her hair while staring at him. The guy was about 6 feet or taller, with a really hot body and pale blond ha...wait blonde hair, it can't be. oh shit, it is, its Malfoy! What the hell was I thinking of him as hot. Well he his.she thought. But it's Malfoy, an asshole! Trying to stop herself from staring, she continued on the train. As he was finishing talking to his friends, Draco noticed many hot girls, but one caught his eye. She had her back to him and had long brown hair, she was wearing a mini and a pink shirt. The skirt showed off her legs and the shirt was tight, showing off all her curves. When she walked her hips swayed back and forth. Damn, she's fine.thought Draco but wait.the girl then turned around is that Granger?!?!? Damn she's changed. What the fuck am I thinking? This is Granger the same old bookworm with the sarcastic mouth. When she turned around and looked at him, he glared at her, but as she walked away he couldn't help but stare at her ass.  
  
Author's note- I know that there's not much happening yet, but there will be. This is my first story so please review and tell what I can do to make it better. thanx 


	3. A bathroom and Common Rm to share

Chapter 3 A bathroom and Common room to share.  
  
Thank you soooo much for all of the reviews, I'll take everything into consideration. And once again , I don't own any of the Harry Potter Characters.  
  
Honey eyes as sweet as you.  
  
This year's train ride seemed to take forever for Hermione. Ginny was still off with her friends and Ron and Harry were in a deep conversation about Quidditch. Harry was chosen captain for Gryffindor this year and he and Ron were discussing new tactics they could use. Hermione decided to take a walk and find Professor McGonagall to see how much longer until they arrive at Hogwarts. Stepping out of the compartment, she was walking when suddenly she felt someone bump into her from the back.  
  
"My bad", said a first year boy and ran off to his new friends.  
  
Hermione started walking but kept looking behind her shoulder at the kids. Suddenly she bumped into someone again. But this person was taller than her and had a built body. She turned to face him.  
  
"Watch where you're going mudblood!" said Draco.  
  
"Well if you were watching where you were going then you could have passed me, you fucking ferret." She replied angrily. He was one of those people that knew how to ruin her day.  
  
How dare she talk back to me like that thought Draco. "Don't you fuckin talk to me like that Granger, or else."  
  
"Or else what?" she demanded.  
  
"You'll be sorry" and with that said, he took her wrists in his hands and pinned her against the wall. His gray eyes were ice cold and filled with anger when she looked into them. Her warm honey eyes were now filled with both anger and fear. But she stared back at him not loosing eye contact. "Scared Granger?" he whispered in her ear.  
  
"Of a conceited ass like yourself? No." she quietly replied back.  
  
"Like I said, be careful of what you say or."  
  
Draco didn't get a chance to finish his threat because at that moment Harry walked out and into the corridor. "Bloody Hell, what do you think you're doing Malfoy?" Harry said taking out his wand.  
  
"Mind your own business Potty." Draco said crossly. With that he let go of Hermione and left. "You ok Hermione? Was he hurting you?" Harry asked with concern in his emerald eyes.  
  
"I'll be fine", Hermione replied rubbing her wrists. "Didya want something?"  
  
"Actually yea. It's about Ginny. I'd talk to Ron but it'd be kinda weird since she's his sister."  
  
"Well, what is it?" Hermione asked curiosly.  
  
" I think I like her. I mean I do. I have, since the end of last year." stuttered Harry.  
  
Hermione looked at him for a few seconds and said, "Go for it.".  
  
"Really you think I should? You think she likes me?"  
  
" I think that you should do what feels right, and if you want my opinion, well I already gave it to you."  
  
"Thanks!" he said hugging her.  
  
"No problem." She replied. Harry and Ginny she thought to herself, not bad, they make a good couple.  
  
At school, the first years were sorted and then Dumbledore made his announcements, he ended them with ". and with pleasure I would like to introduce to you this year's head girl and boy. Hermione Granger from Gryffindor, and Draco Malfoy from Slytherin. Congratulations! Now EAT UP!" and then everyone's plates were filled with delicious food.  
  
Entangled in hugs from the Gryffindors, Hermione turned to look at Malfoy. He was also looking at her, but smirking. Glaring her eyes she looked away and back to the smiling and stuffed faces of her friends. After everyone ate until they couldn't anymore, Dumbledore told the houses to follow their prefects to their common rooms. The head boy and girl however were to follow Severus Snape and Minerva McGonagall.  
  
The two professors and head of houses led them upstairs, through a private corridor, and to a portrait of a young girl dancing around with snow falling around her. "Password" she said when she noticed the four of them. "Snow Angel" said McGonagall curtly.  
  
The door swung open, showing off the large common room.  
  
"Miss Granger, your room is on the right and Mr. Malfoy, yours is on the left. You both have a common room and bathroom to share, however, there always is the prefects bathroom for your use." McGonagall stated. "Both of you will be in charge of planning school balls, meeting with the prefects, and organizing events. Would you like to add anything Severus?"  
  
"Yes, you are also allowed to take points off from houses if their students are misbehaving." Snape said looking at a smirking Malfoy.  
  
"Yes, well good-night and see you both in your classes tomorrow." McGonagall finished off the conversation. Both teachers left and Hermione went in to marvel the rooms.  
  
The common room was very big with one large fireplace facing the door they both walked through. On one side of the fireplace was the head of a lion and on the other was a serpent. There was one large couch in the room and two armchairs. The couch was red with gold and the chairs were green with silver pillows. Also in the room were two large wooden desks with Hermione's books on one of them and Draco's on the other. There were also three other doors in the room. One of them had a lions head on it, the other a snake, and the last both a lion and snake.  
  
Hermione walked into the room with the lion's head. She had her breath taken away with the beauty of the room. It was huge with a large king-sized four-poster bed. The cover and pillows on the bed were a deep red velvety material with gold trimming. She had a large dresser on one side and next to it was a full-length mirror. On her walls were pictures of her family and friends in golden frames. She also had and arm chair in front of her window. It was perfect. She decided to check out the bathroom.  
  
When she walked in, she was pleased. There were two marble sinks, two mirrors over them, green towels next to one sink, and red towels next to the other sink. There was also a large deep bathtub, it war more like a Jacuzzi. Next to the tub was a shower cabinet. On the glass doors of the cabinet was a large lion and snake. Also in front of the sinks were soft fluffy rugs, one silver, the other gold. "Ahhh, gorgeous." Sighed Hermione.  
  
"It's alright." Said Draco who had entered the room. "You'd just better stay out of my way."  
  
"Gladly." She said leaving the room to go and change into her pajamas. She'd decided to put on her loose silky red pj pants with a tight black tank top. She also put her long curly hair up in a high ponytail. As she walked into the bathroom she saw Draco standing in front of his mirror wearing only black silky boxers.  
  
Wow! Thought Hermione. Draco had just taken a shower and his skin was damp and his hair wet. "You keep staring longer and your eyes will be frozen like that." Said Draco bringing her back to reality.  
  
"Hmph", Hermione sighed angrily and blushing turned around to brush her teeth.  
  
"You don't look so bad yourself Granger." Draco continued talking as he was studying her body.  
  
" Should I be honored to have you say that?" asked Hermione when she was done brushing her teeth and moved on to her hair.  
  
"Most people are."  
  
"Well I'm not."  
  
"Yeah, you are. I see it in your eyes. You're pleased." He was walking towards her now, making her walk backwards until she was against the wall. "I also see that you've got a little bit of fear in your eyes, but the lust is stronger."  
  
Hermione was even more scared now because this was exactly what she felt. "Screw You." She said to him.  
  
Watching her against the wall, he saw her chest move up and down with her heavy breathing and her tongue repeatedly lick her lips from nervousness. Once again he looked into her eyes. She was looking back at him into his. He looked so tall, so masculine to him and she looked so delicate, so perfect to him.  
  
Is he going to kiss me? He keeps getting closer and is looking from my eyes to my lips. Should I run? Hermione's thoughts kept coming to her; she didn't know what to do.  
  
I have to kiss her. I've done this a million times, why is it so hard now? I want her so bad. Wait this is mudblood Granger, what am I thinking. Who cares, I just want her to be mine. Draco thought. Then his face reached closer to hers. Here it comes, Hermione thought, her heart pounding. She lifted her face closer to his and..  
  
*A/n hey this is one long chapter, hope you like it and sorry for the cliff hanger, but I had to. Please review and I promise to write soon. Thanks! 


	4. an unwanted guest

Once again I don't own any of the HP characters.  
  
Thank you soooooooo much for all the reviews I got, you don't know how much they meant to me. This is my first fanfic story!  
  
Chapter 4 - Unwanted Guests  
  
..she lifted her face closer to his and....  
  
..... moved her mouth near his ear and whispered "who are we kidding?", then she slowly and gently pushed passed him and left to her bedroom.  
Tossing and turning, trying to fall asleep, Hermione kept thinking about what happened in the bathroom. She really did want to kiss him, but she knew that it would've been a mistake and just because he was hot didn't mean that he had changed his attitude towards her. She didn't want to have her heart broken again, just like last year. by Victor. Figuring she did the right thing, Hermione tried to fall asleep, but didn't succeed very well, thoughts still kept disturbing her.  
After Hermione had left the bathroom, Draco stood there; words couldn't describe how he felt. Angry, furious, frustrated, alone, let down, all these and more at the same time. He stood staring at the spot where she had just been and then punched the wall with all his strength. A hole appeared in the wall, but only for a few seconds because it then resealed itself magically. Feeling the tiniest bit better, he left and went to bed. But his thoughts, just like Hermione's kept interfering. "Who are we kidding?" her voice and sentence kept going over in his head. "Who are we kidding?" Why does she think that I'm not serious, that I don't care about her? Well maybe all those years of making fun of her and calling her a mudblood had something to do with it... his head answered him.  
  
But I've grown up and I'm not like that anymore. I really want her and I ..like her . Finally he said out loud " and I'm gonna get her!"  
  
The next morning Draco woke up 15 min before classes started and left the common room in a hurry tying his tie as he was walking. But he still had time to notice that Hermione wasn't any where around. Arriving at the Great Hall, he went to sit at the Slytherin table.  
  
"Draco Deary, I waited for you last night, what happened?"  
  
Damn thought Draco, I wish she'd just fuck off, as Pansy Parkinson sat down next to him.  
  
"Yeah, well I had... stuff to do."  
  
"Oki, as long as you remember that you can do me too." And with that she strode off. Pathetic thought Draco as he watched her go. Then his eyes focused on the Gryffindor table. Hermione had pulled her hair back into a loose ponytail and had a few hairs out, framing her face. She was talking fast and trying to get Potty and Weasel's attention. How can she hang out with those annoying assholes, the Golden Trio is what their called. Thought Draco. Idiots. She's the only one with the brain...She looks so cute when she's angry..  
  
"Chill Mione, we still got till the end of the year." Harry said hoping this would calm her down.  
  
"That doesn't make it acceptable for you two to slack off. The N.E.W.T.S. affect how you do in life. We're no kids anymore, and knowing you two you'll keep studying off till the last month, you know.."  
  
"But it's the first day of school!" Ron yelled, shooting an exasperated look at Harry.  
  
"Well fine! Don't care about your grades! Fail! See if I care!"  
  
"You'll care." Harry and Ron said in unison.  
  
Rolling her eyes, Hermione and they left and went to their first class. The rest of the day went by slowly, after classes Ron and Harry and the Gryffindor team went out to practice Quidditch and Hermione decided to stay and do some of her homework.  
Working on her 2-foot Potions paper for Snape's next week class, she was disrupted by a tapping on the door. "Come in" said Hermione focusing her attention towards the door.  
  
"Oh it's you in here. Where's Draco?" said Pansy's annoying high-pitched voice.  
  
"Don't know, don't care."  
  
"Hmph, well has he been here today?"  
  
"I think so, I mean he does live here." Hermione said sarcastically.  
  
"Whatever, just stay away from him!"  
  
"Trust me I don't want him!"  
  
Studying her Pansy said, " No it's the other way around. He doesn't you, a filthy mudblood." Taking her wand out Hermione yelled "Silencio!" and Pansy moved her mouth but no noise would come out. Sticking up her middle finger she left the room.  
  
A/n- Hey, sorry bout taking so long to update, well now it's here. Hope you liked it. I'm gonna try and update as soon as possible, but I got mid-terms comin up next week, so I'm busy.still I'll try. cya nd thanks! 


	5. a Christmas gift

Hey, sorry it took me so long to write but I had midterms for the past two weeks and its been hell, well there's more now and I hope you like it. - heavenz angel  
  
Chapter 5- A Christmas Gift  
  
The next few weeks went by without disruptions, Hermione thought about Draco less and focused on her work more. Draco on the other hand kept thinking about Hermione more and more as the months went by, and her living with him didn't make it any easier. But once the holiday vacation arrived Hermione couldn't focus on homework because they had none. She was supposed to go home to her parents but they were going away with Hermione's grandparents and cousins. Hermione decided to stay at Hogwarts after she found out that her two twin 7year old boy cousins would be coming along. Draco was also staying for the holidays and he was basically the only company she had. Ron, Harry, and Ginny all left for the Burrow and would have went too if she had known about her cousins earlier.  
  
Christmas morning, Hermione woke up and at the foot of her bed were presents. She opened each one, and then at the end she noticed a small rectangular packet in gleaming silver paper. She opened it. It was a blank book and right away Hermione knew what it was. About a month ago in Hogsmeade, Hermione went into a bookstore and saw a blank book, but if you tapped your wand on it and said any book title, it would magically turn into that book. So the person using it wouldn't have to go to the library all the time and is able to reread their favorite book all the time. It was a very expensive present she remembered that was the reason she didn't buy it. Awfully nice of the person who gave it to me, I wonder whom. Then when she opened the book a note was there, Hermione, it seemed like the perfect gift for you and I hope you like it. Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays. Always Draco.  
  
Wow, she thought that was really sweet of him. It was so expensive too; I can't believe he got it for me. And what is it supposed to mean? I thought I made it clear that I didn't want to get involved with him! ..But why don't I? Hermione couldn't find an answer to her question. She tried denying that she liked Draco for so long. I must go and thank him. She got dressed and left.  
  
In the room next to her's, Draco had already woken up, got dressed, and opened gifts. All the gifts were expensive and unnecessary. They just showed off how rich his family was. But all her thought about was Hermione's gift and if she liked it. I should have gotten her something else, something more personal he thought but I don't want her to get the wrong idea and be mad at me. The present shows that I know her. Yeah, good thing I got it..  
  
Tap...Tap....A soft knock was heard at the door.  
  
"Yea?" said Draco.  
  
In came Hermione. She was wearing a black skirt that was above her knee, a black v-neck shirt, and red knee-high boots on spikes.  
  
"Hi, Merry Christmas. I just wanted to say thank you for the gift. It was very thoughtful of you."  
  
"Sure I was hoping you'd like it"  
  
"Yeah, well thanks again, bye." And she turned to leave.  
  
"Wait, Hermione can we talk for a bit?"  
  
"Sure, what about?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Why don't you like me, I mean as a friend. I'm nice to you. I haven't done or said anything mean this year and I'm really sorry about the other years." He looked at her as she slowly sat down at the edge of his bed.  
  
"I... I..I don't know. I really have no idea. Well maybe I guess I was just scared. I didn't want you to hurt me or think of me as a girl like Pansy who sleeps around. When I have a boyfriend I'm not with other guys. I figured that if I became your friend you'd want to be more than that." She said softly at first and then hr voice got more confident.  
  
"Well if that's what your worried about, then you don't have to worry anymore, And for the record, I can't stand Pansy."  
  
"Ok" she said with a slight smile. He sat down next to her on the bed. "Ok" he whispered. This time Hermione wasn't sacred and leaned closer towards him too. Their lips touched and then his tongue licked her lips and she opened her mouth and their tongues met.  
  
She laid down on the bed and he on top of her, kissing. She had her arms around him and he had one arm under her bra and one reaching under her skirt. She felt a tingle go down her spine as his hand reached further up her leg and he tickled her. He didn't go any further than the top of her thigh. He knew she wasn't ready and respected that.  
  
Hey, hope you liked it. I'll try and write more soon. Please review! Thanx bye! 


End file.
